


Meeting

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	Meeting

Everyone was there~

V.

Jumin.

707.

Jaehee.

Zen.

Saeran.

Yoosung.

“How did it come to this?” asked Jaehee, rubbing her temples with slender pale fingers. “I thought that our friendship was strong. Was I wrong?”

“It’s nothing like that,” said V, his voice quiet and soothing. “We knew this day might come. Nobody is to blame. We can’t expect her to keep replaying the same routes forever.”

“I suppose she’s moved on to another game?” huffed Zen. “I bet it’s my fault. She was so annoyed after getting my normal ending. I disappointed her.”

“What about my route?” Saeran chimed in. “I think it was too much. Emotions ran too high. I really made her cry. I feel terrible.”

“Don’t think that,” sighed 707. “V is right. It’s just, the time has come. There’s nothing left for her now. She has every route, every ending, all the DLC. There’s nothing left. We’re just taking up space on her phone now.”

“So what will happen to us?” asked Yoosung, his face pale.

“I imagine we will disappear,” stated Jumin calmly.

“This version of us will,” confirmed Seven. “There are other versions on other phones.”

“But we’re the only versions of us that love MC,” said Zen, his voice quivering with emotion. “She’s our MC. Nobody loves her as much as we do.”

“That’s true,” said V, a sad smile passing across his lips. “No one loves her the way each of us has loved her.”

There was a brief silence as each member of the RFA remembered the woman they had cherished, the girl that had helped them, saved them, loved them~

“Her real name isn’t MC, ya know,” Seven said, his eyes filled with tears he was barely able to hold back. “It’s-“

~GAME SUCCESSFULLY UNINSTALLED~


End file.
